Excel Arts
by Mini-kun
Summary: Excel Arts Academy: a prestigious academy where only the most wealthy and intelligent students go to study an art skill as a career. As a new year begins, a new wave of students are brought to the academy, except this year a unique bunch is attending. Sasuke Uchiha, studying the art of cooking, has no motivation for anything, but there are probably people who can change that...


Shokugeki no Soma. Read it, plebs.

Kidding. Anyway, this is based off that manga.

And it's SasuSaku because DANG is that pairing just so cute.

Curious Vocaloid readers: Sorry, the other stories shall be taking a back seat!

_**Disclaimer**_: Only one. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

_**Excel Arts**_

* * *

It was a different feeling, that evening was. The grand, final test to see how well they excelled over their three years, and he utterly messed it up. He fucked up. He caved.

He... didn't regret it?

As he was being shoved to the doors, hands in his pockets and her locket hidden in his palms, he barely heard her mumble his name; a weak, frantic, "Sasuke!"

But he wasn't going to look back, not after that. Naruto was yelling at him, to fight back and forget about the admin, but he heard none of it. His smirk stayed plastered on his face. Underneath his previously shiny shoes, the squelch of tomatoes and cheese meshed, sticking to the bottom of his footwear and leaving a dirty trail behind him.

His classmates scowled at him for walking away, and he could see his teachers, all angry and covered in tomato sauce, watching him with disappointment.

So he left, and never once looked back.

_**Chapter 1**_

"Hey Sasuke, how's it feel to be accepted to the Excel Arts academy, huh?" his mother warmly asked him as he blankly watched the television. Sasuke turned his head with a scowl, and said nothing, changing the channel to some reality show.

He heard her step closer and place a kiss on his head. "Oh come on. Your brother loved it there, he made lots of friends and graduated second in his class!"

His scowl only deepened.

"Oh, and this girl he met...!" Mikoto stopped her sentence to giggle a little, "She was a real sweetheart!"

Sasuke frowned. "I never met this girl," he said, suspicious of her telling him lies.

His father showed up then, and smacked him on the head with his newspaper. "Just be glad you got into that school. You barely had enough credits to transfer," Fugaku sighed. He watched as his son tried to hold back a complaint, and simply went to sit at the dinner table with his paper.

Glaring at Fugaku's head, Sasuke shut off the TV and walked towards the stairs, silently making his way to his room. Mikoto tried calling out to him but was stopped by her husband.

Sasuke shut the door and stared at the wall where his uniform was hanging, staring at him, laughing at him. Tomorrow morning he'd move into the dorms and live at Excel Arts for three years before graduating and moving on to whatever academy specially for his subject. When filling out the application, Sasuke chose cooking, and spent the entire summer honing his skills with his mother as much as he could.

_Your brother loved it there, he made lots of friends and graduated second in his class!_

"Hmph," he scoffed, walking over to his computer. The first thing he did was check his Facebook for his middle school friends, all boasting about attending the Leaf, Sand, Sound and whatever Academy, while only one other (Kabuto, someone he didn't like), cockily commented on someone's post about going to Excel Arts.

Sasuke ignored all the requests from girls he didn't know, but stopped to check one's profile. Her hair was pink and she had a huge smile in all her pictures, but that wasn't enough to accept her. After getting bored he logged off and spun in his chair, landing on his feet.

His room was pretty typical for a teenage boy's; empty save for a computer and a TV for video games, a bed near the window, a bathroom and a closet. Reaching into the closet next to his computer desk, which was in the far left corner of the room opposite the bed, he took out a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top, deciding to go out for a while.

"Hey you!" a loud, annoying yell called from across the park, stopping Sasuke's walk. He took a look at the group at the basketball court and felt his eye twitch. Among them was _Naruto Uzumaki_, an annoying kid he knew back in elementary school; just seeing him now made Sasuke want to turn tail and run, but instead he approached the screaming brunette.

"What," he blankly answered, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

The other boy flailed his arms around, "We need another player for the game and you're the only one around! What'dya say?!"

Sasuke looked at the others; one was a bored looking boy with a pineapple shaped head, a long-haired kid with no pupils in his eyes and an angry look on his face, and finally, a really pale boy who looked like he had been dragged there.

"Fine," he sighed, taking out his hands and joining them, taking the basketball from

The brunette was named Kiba, the pineapple boy was Shikamaru, the angry kid was Neji and the pale boy was Sai. After an argument between Neji and Naruto, it was decided Sasuke was going to be on Neji's team along with Sai, while Shikamaru, Naruto and Kiba were against them.

At first, Kiba's speed allowed him to take the ball first, and he dribbled it down the court before he was faked out by Neji who spun around him and stole it, slamming it to the ground to pass to Sai. Sasuke blocked Shikamaru from grabbing it, and threw it towards the left basket, hitting the rim and flying back to the court.

"Tch," he scoffed in annoyance, ignoring Naruto's loud laughter. "Shut up, loser!"

"Oh, I'm the loser?!" Naruto yelled, bunching up his fists. Kiba slapped the back of his head and pulled him back to his original spot as defense. "Awwww! I'm so much better in battle!"

Shikamaru caught the ball from Kiba and managed to get by Neji's fake-out trick by throwing the ball in between his legs. "Okay, Naruto!" he yelled, passing it to his blonde friend. Confused for a second, Naruto stood in place until it occurred to him that he had to shoot, but by then Sasuke was already slapping it out of his hands.

He and Sai made eye contact, silently agreeing to a plan, and so Sasuke immediately passed it to him before he dodged Kiba's lunge and ran across the court, ignoring Neji's flailing. Naruto was right behind him, trying to take it but was pushed aside by Neji, allowing Sasuke the opening he needed to push Sai closer to the basket and giving them the win.

"No fair! You can't do that in a basketball game!" Naruto yelled, stomping his foot. Neji dusted himself off, and gave him a blank stare, angering the blonde more. Sasuke smirked and put his hands in his pockets, breathing deeply. He had barely met them, but felt a lot more at ease with them around.

"You're just a loser," he commented, bringing Naruto's attention back to him. Next thing he knew they were face to face, hands clutching their shirts with glared on their faces.

Naruto sneered at him, "You wanna say that again, huh?!" His grip was tight and it was almost like looking into the eyes of a demon, but Sasuke swallowed it and shook his head.

"What are you gonna do about it, loser?" Sasuke challenged, earning a shove to the ground. He glared at the kid on top of him and shoved him off, getting on his feet. He saw that Sai was backing away and Kiba had already began to run off; Neji was nowhere to be seen and Shikamaru was sitting in the corner, watching the evening clouds.

The two boys began lifting their fists and gave a harsh punch to the cheeks, freezing in that spot when they heard a loud:

_"Naruto Uzumaki!"_

_"Sasuke Uchiha!"_

Mikoto emerged from the side with a red-haired woman whose hair was flaring up and looking like a fox with every step she made towards her shaking son. Sasuke grimaced when Mikoto pulled at his ear and scolded him about etiquette and how the Uchiha should act; all of it ignored.

"Apologize!" they both yelled, turning the boys to each other.

Sasuke was the first to turn his head, refusing to say it first. Naruto, likewise, stayed silent.

"I won't hesitate to bring your father into this!" Mikoto yelled, the red-haired woman doing the same.

Wanting to just get it over with, Sasuke sighed and mumbled it so inaudibly it was like he didn't say it. A vigorous shake by his mother made him spill the apology and turn away with a blush.

"Sorry about this, Kushina..." Mikoto sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Don't worry about it, Mikoto," the other woman laughed, waving her hand. Despite her casual tone, she pulled at Naruto's hand and dragged him out of the park.

Sasuke was treated the same, but Mikoto spoke nothing of it when they got home. The only thing mentioned was the odd bruise on his cheek that was treated by her with another scolding, but this time a lot softer.

* * *

The next morning he woke up and stared at his uniform, the emblem staring at his face. Ignoring the churning in his stomach, Sasuke threw it on, wincing when his skin met uncomfortable fabric. The uniform was a dark navy blue, with the lining being a bright white. A thick white line went down the arms starting from the shoulders, and the ends of his cuffs were white as well. The tie was a mesh of blue and white lines, and the emblem was of a black crow, spreading its wings inside a red shield, the letters E.A.A standing out beneath it on a white banner, even smaller letters making out the name _Excel Arts Academy_.

After buckling his belt to his black pants and looking at his room, Sasuke sighed and went downstairs so his mom could take pictures of him before his father drove him to the academy.

"I'll miss you so much!" she cried, tucking his head into her chest. Sasuke blushed and tried to peel himself away, managing to do so when Fugaku yelled his name. Mikoto yelled another farewell as he piled his things into the car and threw himself into the front seat.

It wasn't long before his father got in and started the vehicle, taking Sasuke to his new home.

"How'd you get that bruise on your face?" he demanded, turning the radio completely off. Sasuke stayed silent and simply stared out the window, black eyes displaying nothing but the reflection of the outside. "Sasuke– "

"I just got into a fight with Naruto Uzumaki."

His answer was enough to make his father go silent, and the rest of the ride was spent that way, all two hours of them. They didn't stop for anything, and once they got there it was already late morning. Sasuke got his things from the car, stood in front of his dad and lowly said goodbye.

"Wait, Sasuke," Fugaku called, beckoning him closer. Sasuke reluctantly walked near him but couldn't help widening his eyes at the feeling of his dad's hand on top of his head. "Have fun, my son."

With that he was left alone.

The academy was large, to say the least. There were two foot thick fences surrounding the area, and a huge main building where all the classes were. Glass windows and four stories high, Sasuke felt intimidated by them. Some students were walking around with their friends, each excited for a new year; he followed some through the gates but stopped when they noticed him and immediately scurried off elsewhere.

There was another building with a glass roof off to the right, behind a thick wall of trees, but the doors were locked and a guard was standing in front of them. Looking to the left, Sasuke noticed the dormitories and headed off in their direction, ignoring the few glances he got from the girls.

Much like the main building of the school, the dorms were very large, and there was a total of six buildings; three for boys and three for girls of each year. They were a rich dark brown and had large windows in every room. One building in particular was connected to the main one, although Sasuke noticed it was even bigger in the back.

"Hey, newbie. You lookin' for your room?" a guy called out to him, giving him a great big smirk. Sasuke stayed silent but nodded, feeling wary about the white-haired boy walking up to him. His teeth were as sharp as a shark's, and his eyes were a bright amethyst.

"Come on, I'll show you to the boards. I'm Suigetsu Hozuki, by the way," he smiled, not paying attention to the deep frown on Sasuke's face.

They walked in silence across the campus, going through an underpass that somehow led to another hidden part of the school, and finally to a table where a woman was handing out keys to newcomers.

"No way! Am I seriously going to the same school as _you_?!"

Sasuke smirked, and didn't bother turning around to face the pale Naruto.

Maybe Excel Arts wouldn't be a total bother.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**To be honest, I'm not very confident in this story; I know what I want to write, but... I have a feeling it's not going to turn out well...**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this first chapter though! There shall be more coming! :D**_


End file.
